


A Gamble

by mrs_meloncholy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, bad realationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_meloncholy/pseuds/mrs_meloncholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part was he knew it would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> I post humor and then I post this -_- I can never let them be happy, I love the angst...  
> in any case idk where this came from but its here now so eh

The house was silent, and Ed knew as soon as he walked in he wouldn’t like what he found.

A sinking dread sat like curdled milk in his stomach, and he walked through the house, _his_ house, with quiet footsteps and a carefully blank expression. The first sign was the half empty bottle of whiskey on the counter, the second was the clothes scattered from the bottom of the stairs, to the bedroom. Even though he knew what he’d find, and he knew it would just about break him, he walked in anyway, suitcase discarded by the front door. Up the stairs, the house was still silent, broken only by his footsteps, and the bedroom door creaking open as he walked inside.

The blanket and pillow were on the floor, along with more clothes scattered haphazardly on the carpet. There was a condom wrapper on the nightstand, and Edward stared with dull gold eyes that stung with tears. He’d never let himself cry over this. It was too stupid. Too _pathetic_. He knew this would happen. He had expected it every time he walked out the door, every time he turned his back. He couldn’t have hoped against it, this was the inevitability of their relationship, and the worst part was he _knew_ it would happen.

Roy was passed out on the bed, breathing deeply amidst the white sheets, and on any other day the image would've made his heart swell and his eyes haze. But now... now there was only an ache of hopelessness. Ed could see the elastic of his underwear, and was slightly surprised he bothered to put them back on. It seemed whoever he’d brought home had already left, which Ed was glad for because there was no way he could beat the shit out of Roy, but anyone else…

He didn’t want to waste the time, but he knew he would’ve.

Picking up the pillow, Ed smacked Roy as hard as he could, glaring down at him coldly as the older man startled awake with a groan, “Wake the _fuck_ up.” He growled, and Roy blinked up at him a few times before his eyes widened and he sat up.

“Ed-Ed, you’re back?” His voice was rough and slurred a bit from sleep, “But you aren’t supposed to be here, you aren’t-”

“Aren’t what, Roy?” Ed interrupted, ignoring the burn in his eyes as he glared, “Supposed to be here in _our_ house?”

“Ed, listen, I-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Ed snapped, and Roy hung his head with a wince, and he reveled in the fact he had a hangover because he deserved so much worse, “Were they good?”

Roy looked up at him, face twisted into a pained expression as he shook his head, “No… Edward, please-”

“ _No_ ,” Ed growled, hands in fists at his sides, “You’re a real piece of shit, you know that? What, you couldn’t wait  _two days_  for me to get home, or you just didn’t want to fuck me?”

“No, Ed, that’s not it at all, please, I-”

He was shaking, though out of anger, or the effort put into not crying, he didn’t know. “So what is it then, Roy? Why in the _fuck_ did you do this?!”

Roy winced again, holding his head, “I didn’t _mean_ to-I was just-”

“Didn’t mean to? How do you fuck someone on accident?!”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“It’s exactly what you fuckin’ meant!” Ed shouted, stepping forward, “Who was it then? Some chick you met at a bar? They must’ve been pretty special for you to bring them home, you didn’t even bring _me_ home in the beginning.”

“Love, please-”

“Don’t you _dare_ call me that!” Roy looked like he was going to puke, and he wasn’t daring to look Ed in the eye, “You know what fuckin’ sucks, _love_?” Ed asked after a moment, and Roy looked up at him, “I knew this would happen. Every _second_ I was away, it was always a gamble, wasn’t it? Because one time, I’d be gone, and you’d go and find someone better, nicer, easier, _whole_.”

Roy stood up quickly, his hands on Ed’s shoulders, “No! Don’t even try to think that bullshit, this wasn’t about you, Ed, it has nothing to do with you.”

Ed took two deep breaths before punching him in the face. Roy’s face turned, and he didn’t look at him, his lip bleeding though it was nothing near what Edward could really do, “I should beat the shit out of you, you know that?”

Roy wiped his split lip, looking down at him, “What’s stopping you? I deserve it.”

“Damn fucking right you do,” Ed said, pushing him away, and stepping forward angrily, “You wanna know what’s stopping me? _I’m in love with you_.”

Roy sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head, “Ed, you don’t-”

“What? I don’t know what love is? I’m only 19 I couldn’t possible be in love with someone? Well guess what Roy, every minute of my life I’ve lived for love. I would’ve killed myself to bring my mom back. Do you know the shit I went through for Alphonse?” He asked, and swallowed past the lump in his throat, tears welling in his eyes, “I’d do the same for you, more even, and I’m going to put up with this, and I’d put up with worse because I love you.”

Roy looked up at him, tears in his eyes, “Ed please, don’t leave, don’t-”

Ed pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, “Don’t what, Roy? Don’t tell you that I love you? I always knew you were too good for me, what kind of fuck up like me gets to be _happy_ for once in their life? You could cheat on me everyday, you could hit me, you could do whatever you wanted, and I’d still love you.” Tears fell onto his cheeks, and his hands were shaking as they gripped the sheets on either side of Roy’s head, “I can’t leave, I’ll never be able to leave, I’m addicted, and I’m hopeless, and I’m so, _so_ in love with you.”

Roy pulled him down and kissed him, and even though he tasted like whiskey and some girl’s lipstick, Ed still kissed back, would always kiss back until Roy pulled away-

-and didn’t that just about sum it up?


End file.
